Days Pass
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: One Shot: Hermione talks about her everlasting love for Ginny. Based On A True Story!


**Pairings** - Hermione Granger/ Ginny Weasley

**POV** - Hermione

**Rating** - G

**Summary** - Hermione talks about her everlasting love for Ginny. (Based On A True Story)

**Warnings** - This story is SLASH/YURI (f/f pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: _well I didn't think so…Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

_Draco: I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

_Harry: I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Reviews - **

**slytherinqueen525** – Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed this! It's really ok that you don't have advice! It happened a long while ago, and I've finally moved on. I actually have a new girlfriend right now, but that might end soon…because of me this time. It's a long story! Hey, maybe I'll write about it sometime, HAHA. It's a stress reliever! Anyway, Thanks again!

**InuLorien** – Awe, I know how much you hate fem/fem, but I'm glad you enjoyed this one anyway! Thank you so much for all of your support, and excellent comments!

**Gemini Fallen Angel** – LMAO! You are so funny! And such a smart little cookie! Don't worry! The Parchments Of Love shall wait for you! HAHA! Glad you liked this! Thanks!

**Trisagian** – Lame? No – Not at all! Things can be sad and happy at the same time! Thanks so much! You really made me smile! Yeah, Sorry I screwed up the warning before! It's all fixed now!

**fallentree** – Thanks! Glad you love it, and fem slash all together! HAHA – Your thoughts were right! Yeah, it was depressing, but I've moved on, and all is good…well…as good as things can get! Don't worry! I'll keep up the good work!

**CarbonCatalyst** – Hey there! Thanks so much! You're really kind! Let's just say I've moved on, and things are good, HAHA! I think the characters I chose were ok, but it's an old one shot now, anyway! I shall keep writing, don't you worry about that! I'm unbelievably happy that so many people are enjoying this fic! Thank you all! **P.S** – I'm glad you checked out, and liked my site!

**wintersday** – HAHA, Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah…I never suspected they would be a good pairing for people to want to read, but so far, it's working out GREAT!

**x.Mrs.x.Hermione.x.Weasley.x** – Awe, Thanks! So sweet! Yes, there was defiantly a lot of emotion put into this piece! I'm going crazy over how many people seem to like this One-Shot! Thank you all!

**RandiCeal05** - Hey there! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! OMG, no…Not you too! Doesn't that situation SUCK! Yeah, the girl was my best friend too. She is straight and I moved on. I was Bi and got with another girl, but it didn't work out, and I have realized that I am straight, haha. How life can change. Anywho...Thank again!

**Ruler of the Randomness** – First of all, LOVE the user name! Second, never feel as if you are babbling about yourself, I love to hear what people really think, and feel about my fics, and so on! My necklace was more of a friendly gesture, because we were together at the time. It was a very complicated situation, and I don't feel I've written it out well, but it's good enough, I suppose. Haha, I love the 'no pun' haha. Curiously wondering if you are a guy/girl? Anywho…I'm glad the words roll off the page to you, and that you connect to my feelings so well. It's nice to know I'm not the only one out there! Wow, I feel so honored by you. Thank you so much! I'm glad it's your fav fic in the world so far. Oh god, I've had some obviously jealous flames before, they just make me laugh. Not on this fic though…I'd be HAPPY to think of you as a new friend! You are great! I'll keep your word in mind! Thanks for everything! And I hope you enjoy my other fic's! P.S. It never worked out, and never will, but we are still best friends. And I am possibly straight again…go figure, haha! I hate not knowing things!

**Authors Note** - This story was based on something that happened in my past, please read and enjoy!

**Thanks** **-**Thanks to all new and old fans of my work!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**One-Shot Days Pass**

I remember the day I first fell in love with you. Your vivid-red hair, you're piercing light brown eyes, your smooth pale skin, your slim body, and the way you walked, the way you talked. Hearing one whispered sound from your sweet lips threw all else away. Your gaze lifted me up where I did not belong. I remember when you gave me the golden necklace that's carried around my neck like precious cargo. I remember when you offered me your warm comforting arms. I remember a time where I was nothing to you. A time where one-who-can-not-be-named, was the only one that mattered to you. A time when… I was left in the dark.

And I remember… when it was all changed.

I opened up my arms to you, and you clang to me while sobbing. Our friends gaze did not matter, she felt for you, but not as much as I had in that one brief but everlasting moment in time. You were sobbing in my arms. Sobbing of pain, sobbing from love that was lost. And entangled with a breathless, yet calm perseverance, we remained intact. I remember the day I told you how I felt. I admitted my love for you; I was happy, and crying. I had butterflies the size of ten million put together. I remember that beautiful night I had told you how I felt, and you replied. You said… you loved me too.

I remember the day after when we were to meet. It was weird, but it felt right. We talked, and held out our hands to be taken into one-another, till I realized that was all but a dream.

In reality we talked, but we were flying to a public area where our hands could not be met. We sat in a crowded room, and conversation was bleak. But I saw you blush, and felt your heart thump as loud as mine did. One week later we got together again, it was perfect! We ate lunch together, and I had a present for you. We went about our day, and through the night I was hesitant to give you the gift I had brought for you. I finally decided when to give it to you. It was to be on the way home. In mind I pictured giving it to you. I pictured us in that dark place, that silent place, just us alone in our favorite place. You are receiving the gift, and I was enclosing us closer to one another. I pictured my self-caressing your beautiful pale face, and it had been that absolutely perfect moment. A kiss, just one, just one solemn and tender, true kiss.

But it all went crashing down when we got a ride home. The carriage we had been in was struck with silence, and the gift was still not given. You had received the necklace from me at that one crowded place the next day. And for at least two weeks after receiving the golden necklace with the red diamond heart in it, you avoided me. You avoided me after that one perfect date. We finally spoke after the two weeks had past, and my world was crumbling down when you told me you didn't want to hurt me, but I kept my heart locked in my invisible chains as you left me.

I loved you; I cared for you. So I silently lay in bed curled in a little ball with the golden necklace entwined through my fingers, while you haunted my dreams, and me. We chatted in three weeks time, where to my dismay… I learned, that you had found another and it had been another girl.

I wept. How could I not? But I remember the day I won. The day you came back and all was well. You told me you were confused and scared, but you couldn't live without me.

So yet again we were together. In bed we lay together once more with the necklaces, sparkling in the sharp moonlight. We lay upon your bed in each other's arms once more, and I was warm, safe and content once again. I wrapped my arms around you, ensuring you that I would keep you safe. I pretended to sleep after realizing that sleep would not come to me. My eyes were locked on the still warm body that was you. Your body was at peace as it slept. It was the perfect night. I remember wanting to steal a kiss, but hadn't. We awoke that morning to lie comfortably and content in one another's arms. We then sat and gazed at the quidditch field, which was just out upon our window, while entangled. But yet again my world came crashing down when you told me that it was not working for you. Of coarse that was after a month of worry. You came to me and told me it would not work. You said…that you could not love some one of the same sex in that way.

And so yet again I was left to cry in my darkness. It was days to weeks to months, which was soon to be years before I had come to a realization; I had to move on like you had. Time had past and no one was found, but it didn't change the fact that you were gone, and I had to move on. I finally found someone who might be able to replace you. He was caring, he was like me, and he came at what seemed to be the perfect timing. But in the end it did not work out, because he thought we had too much in common, what ever that means. Having everything in common with someone is something I long for, and want. It's what I thought I had with you, but I was wrong. Even though it was like you were playing games with me. Although you have moved on, and are happy, and plan on getting married… One day I will be happy for you. I truly do try to be, but there is still my hope that I have. That hope that one day you will come back. You will come back to me. And I will wait; I will probably always wait for you, because I love you. You are the only one I have ever truly loved, and I will always wear the necklace you gave me. And I will never take it off. Although we have not once kissed, I still imagine what it would be like, and although we barley see each other, I still wait. Even when I find someone, if you came back to me, and I know it's unfair, but if you came back, I know I would be with you. Embrace you, and for once… just kiss you, because… I love you, always have, and always will. I will love you always and forever. Forever!

* * *

**Authors Note** - Hey everyone, I hope you liked it, please review me! good or bad, tell me what you thought! And yes, it was a true story, if you did not notice that note above! 

**On A Personal Note**- the necklace that was given to me was really silver (blush – it's still worn around my neck.) The necklace given to "her," was gold with a blue heart on it. Both are real. Now…as for the ending…it was true when it happened, it was true when I wrote it, and as of now, I'm not sure if it remains true. Maybe because I got over the situation, but then again, the situation might be unfolding itself yet again. She might just have come back, but I am not sure if I can allow her to. Well, advice is welcome! Chow!


End file.
